Coincidence
by AirborneGirl
Summary: How dense do they think Harriet is? Accompanying piece to Don't ask and Toothbrush. Could be read seperately.


**Coincidence.**

**AN**: Accompanying piece to "Don't ask" and "Toothbrush", from Harriet's POV. Just because I like Harriet and I don't think she's completely clueless about her coworkers. Quite the contrary…

**Disclaimer**: Tired of making up cute and/or funny disclaimers. They're not mine. So stop bugging me.

_Here we go again…_

They always used to come in separately. She's an early bird, up and at it with a sickening buzz. He's her antagonist in practically everything, his last-minute arrivals no exception to that rule.

But lately, both their time-tables seem to have shifted. He's here earlier (clean-shaven, sleepy but obviously happy), she's here later (every inch the correct Marine, if you don't notice her heavy eyelids), which makes them come in together more often then not.

This is, of course, just a coincidence. Both of them put so much emphasis on that "fact" that we, their trusted coworkers and friends, just have to believe them. I for one, truly wonder if they really think we still do believe them. If put on the stand, their statement would surely cause them a few months at Leavenworth. Perjury is still illegal as far as I know.

With all due respect; how dense do they think we are anyway?

It doesn't take much reading between the lines to see exactly how much has changed besides their morning habits. And I'm an expert in reading between the lines. If I weren't, I would never have married my Bud, an expert himself when it comes to sticking feet in one's mouth.

Let's sum up some evidence: Number one: They arrive at Headquarters separately but within 10 minutes from the other one. Number two: They look tired but very pleased, they don't touch, but their eyes speak volumes and number three for the prosecutor: the Colonel's home phone number is out of reach so many times I only wonder if she's ever home at all.

I know they won't make anything official until they have to. As junior officers, Bud and I were lucky when our CO called Admiral's privilege and let us work together. As both of them are senior officers, one of them has to either resign or relocate and I can understand their reluctance.

I feel it too. As much as I always wished they would get their heads out of their sixes and spot what was right in front of them, if either one of them leaves, I'll miss that one badly. They're what makes this office a family. An at times very dysfunctional but happy family.

Here comes the Colonel now. She greets me with a welcome smile as I hand her a couple of notes and a file she asked me to find for her yesterday before she hurried home. That's proof number four in my case, by the way: normally one to stay in until the wee hours of the night if the need arises, she now rushes home as soon as her caseload allows her to.

Her eyes are small and sleep laden. Her hair is tousled, but her smile is as bright as this morning's sun. She nods again and enters her office. It's now nine minutes after the elevator announced her arrival and, as if on cue, the little ping noise sounds again and the Commander steps out. His greeting smile can melt any woman's heart as usual, but immediately his slightly puffy eyes seek out a form he's surely become more familiar with this past few weeks. When settled upon the Colonel, his face lights up until the sizzling in the air is almost audible as well as clearly visible.

This whole little charade takes about fifteen seconds, but does he honestly think I haven't seen him looking at her, let alone the inappropriate way in which this 'looking' occurred? His face void of all emotion (he thinks), he turns to me again.

"Good morning, Lieutenant. Is the Colonel already in?", he asks me ever so innocently. Very well. I'll play their game for now.

I nod. "She just came in about ten minutes ago, Commander."

He flashed me a smile and struts over her office. I can't help myself as I add:

"Quite the coincidence, right Commander?"

He has the good grace to turn slightly red. I bite back a grin as I stare at him, just as innocently. I mean, really, how dense do they think we are?

_Like? Don't like? Let me know._

**AN:** Thanks by the way to those of you wishing me a happy birthday. That was very nice. For fans of "Once a Marine", I'll be updating that story soon, I promise. Be aware of some darker chapters coming up. This story is just a little fluffy break.


End file.
